


Sara's Arc

by Jupanuma



Series: Do You Believe In Curses? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Diary/Journal, Kind of like Higurashi:When They Cry, New in Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl moves into a small town that has an ancient curse, what will happen to her and her new friends? Will she be able to break the curse, or fall victim to it? Find out from her point of view in the exciting book of ‘Do You Believe in Curses?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“AH!” a woman screams in the dead of night, followed by a load smack. The woman’s pretty head shatters, and crimson blood splatters all along the walls and ceiling. “…ha …Ha …HA!” is the only thing this dark shadowy person says, as the shadowy person beats the dead woman some more.


	2. December 1, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I am all unpacked and ready for my new life in Colorado Springs. I moved here in the middle of my high school year with my mom and dad, because my dad got a job transfer. My mom signed me up to go to school here. The school I am going to go to tomorrow is CIVA Charter High, but I hear it’s more of a school for all ages and grades. Because it’s a charter school there are only a few teachers. My class has about 12 kids and my new teacher’s name is Mr. Igo. I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow, but I’m kind of scared that no one will like me. Oh; on the news this morning while I was eating breakfast, it said that late last night this woman named Habbith was murdered in her broken down, poor, old house. Her skull was broken into 6 pieces, and it also said that she was a drug addict, so I think she deserved what she got. 


	3. December 2, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I was really frightened when I went into school at 7:45. I had to stand in front of the whole class and say my name, age, and one fact about me. Mr. Igo gave me an empty seat in the back of the classroom next to this girl named Harlie. She is really nice and so was everyone else. Harlie said that she is 14 years old, so I think she is in 8th grade. We have a bit of an age difference, but that’s ok. Harlie is friendly but has a really dark personality. She’s about 4’ 2” and has a boyish hair cut that’s pitch black. She was wearing a black dress with beautiful red frilly trim on the ends of it. “Hi. My name is Harlie Ricks, I hope we can be friends.” Was the first thing she said to me. I hope tomorrow will be just as excellent as today.


	4. December 3, 2011

Dear Diary,

I had a really bizarre day. Instead of going to school, we got to go to the park (it was next to the school) with all the other classes in the school. There are about 5 different teachers and in each class there are about 12 to 17 kids. Harlie introduced me to a girl named Lydia. She is an 18 year old girl, so she would be in 12th grade. She is in the classroom behind the back wall of my classroom. She is calm and she loves to read Manga (I don’t read them that often, so it was hard to relate to the books she reads). Her eyesight is dreadful, so she has to wear glasses which are electric blue. They look like evil teachers glasses but they look good on her. Her hair is brown with blond streaks in it. Harlie said that Lydia never puts her hair down, so it’s always in mini pigtails. She is 5’ 6”, so she’s a little taller then me. Tomorrow is Sunday (the school that I go to has school on Saturdays), so I don’t have school but Harlie and Lydia are going to show me around the town.


	5. December 4, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today I had a really good time seeing the town with my friends. We went all over the place. We went to the bookstore, the mall (more like a giant store), a public park and walked through a bunch of different fields of wheat, cows, and corn. We ran into a guy named Chris but Harlie calls him Roy. I asked how old he was and he told me “Why do you want to know?” in a mean tone. It took me a few tries but I finally got my answer. He said he’s 12 and he is home schooled. He is about 5’ 2”, but I’m sure he will grow some more. Roy (he lets me call him that) has short brown hair and is serious, but really funny once you get to know him. Harlie said she has known Roy for as long as she has been alive because they use to be neighbors. They aren’t really friends now, because they don’t get to hang out that often now. My mom made my favorite dinner today, homemade pot pie. It has chicken, peas, cream of potato soup, pepper, and carrots. YUM! My dad went to California to go to a business meeting, so I will miss him, but I know he will be fine. He said that he might get a raise, and that would be wonderful.


	6. December 5, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Last night I couldn’t fall sleep at all. I kept waking up every 30 minutes. I slept most of the time in class, and Mr. Igo was really annoyed at me. He finally sent me to the office but I asked them not to call my mom (dad is still in California). They said ok, but that I couldn’t sleep in class or get into any more trouble, or they will have to call my parents. On the up side, I meet a girl named Jennifer but she lets me call her Jen. She was sick the last two days of school, so she wasn’t at school when I first came. She is in 5th grade so she’s 10 years old. Her parents are rich and she is a very proud person. When she talks to me, she has a loud, proud voice, but she’s fun to be around. She said that her birthday party is in a few days (December 9th), and she wants me to come. It is on a school night, but I don’t care. I’m really excited about it. Oh, I heard that the harvest festival is this Sunday. I hope its fun.


	7. December 6, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today I was really sick. I have a fever of 102 F˚. My mom made me stay home and sleep. I think I got my fever because I haven’t slept well lately, but I didn’t tell her that. Somehow I fell asleep. My friends (Harlie and Jen I guess) came to visit around the time I fell into a deep sleep. My mom told me that she said that they could go up, but that I might not be awake. When I woke up at 7:30 p.m., Harlie and Jen had already left. They had come over to drop off my schoolwork. I started to do my homework, when I got cut by my eraser. There was a glinting silver razor blade inside it, which now had blood on it. I freaked out and through it across the room. It hit the wall and made a loud “thud”. “Who did this?” I thought to myself huddling on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs. Time was moving really slowly. I looked at the cut on my finger, and it began to bubble into an oozing pool of blood. When I looked up from my finger, I saw a person stabbing themselves in the neck with a knife (It looked like it could have been Harlie or Lydia, but I’m not sure because it was only a shadow). My mom rushed in and asked if I was ok. I look at her like she was crazy. She asked why I was screaming, as that is why she had run in, but I don’t remember screaming at all.


	8. December 10, 2011

Dear Dairy, 

I blinked a few times, because there was a brilliant light in front of me. “… Where am I?” I asked hazily.   
“She’s awake! She’s awake!” was all I could hear (I didn’t recognize the voices though). I tried to get up, but I was strapped to the bed. Almost all my joints were covered by thick leather with metal embossed over it. My mom ran into the room (where I was) with a panicked look on her face. “Are you alright?” I nodded the best I could, because my lip felt heavy. My mom looked relieved. Later, I found out that I was knocked out for four days, and was in a mental hospital. When I was awake they said I wouldn’t stop saying sorry, but on some occasions I would laugh demonically. I didn’t know what they where talking about though. It seemed like it was all just a long dream. I felt fine, but they wanted to keep me at the hospital for another night and watch me. Oh, it seemed that I had missed my friend’s birthday. I will have to say sorry to her, and buy a really expensive present for her. I also found out that my dad came home from the business meeting. I’m glad he came back in one piece.


	9. December 11, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I got to go to the festival with my friends. I got to see the harvest dance that Jen’s family does every year. After she danced, we went to a lot of different stands. One sold cookies shaped like a crescent moon. They said “It was to say Thank You for the food we have”. Another was a game where you fished for goldfish, but we didn’t win anything. It was really fun to try, though. We don’t have games like this where I use to live. I also learned that around this time of the year, the goddess of the harvest festival kills someone as a sacrifice. When I heard this, I was scared that I might be the one that was going to die. My friends saw the worried look on my face and started to laugh. They said that “I wouldn’t be the sacrifice,” and that “It was just a myth.” (But someone has died on this day for the last few years). I was relieved that they said that I wasn’t the one that was going to die, but was really worried about the one that someone was going to die. Later in the night, I had a vision all of a sudden. I saw a girl with demon eyes whipping another girl with a bloody chain. My head started to throb. It felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces. When the pain stopped, people were looking at me, and my friends said I had this demonic laugh all of a sudden. I didn’t ever remember laughing at all though. I had a lot of fun at the festival; I just wish that I could stay out longer (it was a school night, which is why I couldn’t stay out past 10:00)


	10. December 12, 2011

Dear Dairy, 

So the news this morning said that they found a body. They think that this person (they couldn’t tell it if was a boy or girl) was murdered. The body was so badly burned that they couldn’t even if figured out who it might be. I was really sad about what happened, but I had to go to school before I could listen to the whole segment. School was good, though. I had fun, but Harlie wasn’t at school today. I wonder where she was today. Lydia said she knew where Harlie lived, and she would take me there, but I had to ask my mom first (dad would still be at work when I get home). My mom said that I could go with Lydia to Harlie’s house if I was back in time for dinner. We started to walk to her house, when we saw a puddle of blood. We didn’t know what to do because no one was around and neither of us had phones. Lydia said to just leave it until we get to Harlie’s house, and then we could call from there. “… Ok …” I said hesitantly. I just hoped it wasn’t human blood, but I also didn’t want it to be animal blood either. It took us about 5 more minutes to get to Harlie’s house. She lived at the edge of town. She had a crumbling house, but it seemed like it was stable. We rang the door bell, but no one answered. I didn’t think that anyone was there, so I said, pulling on Lydia’s shirt, “Lets go.”  
“NO!” Lydia yelled “What if she is inside waiting for someone to help her?”  
“But her parents can help her. She doesn’t need us to help.” I said defensively. Lydia pulled her arm away, and slapped me. “You don’t know anything about Harlie! Why are you here then!?” Lydia yelled, “Harlie’s parents died in an accident! She lives by herself!”  
“You’re lying!” I screamed and ran leaving Lydia behind. I didn’t look back at all. When I almost get to my house, Lydia stepped out from behind a tree. I screamed.  
“Why did you leave me?” Lydia said in a quiet but scary voice.  
“I … I … I didn’t leave you.” I stuttered.  
“Liar!” Lydia yelled at me in a voice I had never heard. Then she pulled out a large meat clever (it looked like she had been hiding it behind the tree). She started to walk slowly towards me, dragging the clever behind her. I ran past her and she just let me go past. I got home and locked the door. Soon after I hear a knocking at the door, and I look through the peephole on the door. It was just my mom and I let her in. I went to my room and hid under the covers the rest of the night. I don’t want to go anywhere tomorrow. At least I don’t want to go to school.


	11. December 13, 2011

Dear Diary,

Today I stayed home from school. My mom thought I was sick, and didn’t ask any questions. I was happy about that. My mom said she had to go to the grocery store and would be back in a little while, and that I needed to watch the house while she was gone. I said ok, and when she left I turned the T.V. on. All I got was static, so I slapped the T.V. and I got electrocuted. It hurt like crazy. I ran to the kitchen to run my head under cold water, but when I turned the faucet on, all that came out was boiling water. My hands burned and started to turn a blistering red color. I turn the water off, and ran outside hoping someone would be home to help me, but there wasn’t. So I ran back inside and went to a different faucet and the same thing happened. I finally give up, sat on my bed, and let the pain take over. After what seemed like half an hour I look out the window (it felt like someone was starting at me) and what do I see? It’s Jennifer with demon possessed eyes, staring at me. I pull the curtains, and act like I didn’t see anything. I heard the door bell ring, and I go downstairs and I open the door a little bit and peak out, forgetting about the peephole. It was Jen at the door and she asked me to let her in. I screamed “No!” She put her fingers between the door and the wall and I pushed the door closed. She screamed saying “Let go, let go!” She finally got her fingers out of the way of the wall, but I think I at least (maybe) broke one bone. I ran up to my room and look out the window as I watch Jen walk away. My mom soon came home after that.


	12. December 14, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today on the news they said that they finally figured out who was the person that was burned to death. It was Harlie (my friend) from school. They think that it happened about 12:50 a.m. When I heard this I ran upstairs howling with tears. My mom came in and asked what happened. I told her and she looked sad too. She said I could ether go to school or stay home until I felt better. I decided to go to school, but I didn’t have a good day. Before I went to school my mom gave me $15 to go buy a few flowers to put on her desk. I then had to go to dance class. I had an aura that said to people not to come close to me. Then, in art class, I drew dark and depressing pictures. My day just went downhill more. When I got home I turned on the T.V. and listened to the news. I didn’t hear anything about the death of Harlie the rest of the night.


	13. December 15, 2011

Dear Diary,

Not much happened today. All I did was go to Harlie’s funeral instead of going to school. I wore a long black dress, with a plain black hat. The funeral was an all-day event. I got to meet Harlie’s family. She has one brother and two sisters. Her mom had died and was buried in a different state, and she lost her dad when she was about five and he was buried in this graveyard. My mom and dad came with me to say their farewells, even though they didn’t know Harlie except from what I had told them. I only got to see Jessica, Jen, and Roy later that day. They had to school.

 


	14. December 16, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I had this strange dream last night. It was pitch black, so I couldn’t see anything, but I could make out a voice. It went something like this:  
I feel like someone’s been apologizing for a long time now. “… I’m sorry … I’m sorry.” is all I can make out from the weeping that I hear. The voice is from a woman. She is crying and won’t stop apologizing, but to who? I wonder what this dream was about. I didn’t listen to the news today because I was running late to school. When I got to school everyone was talking about what happened to our teacher Mr. Igo. Some of the other students (I don’t know their names) asked if I was sad. I didn’t know what they were talking about, so I asked. They looked so surprised. They asked “Do you really not know?” I nodded. They said that Mr. Igo got mugged and then was stabbed eight times in the chest. People say that it looked like a school girl but no one knows for sure. Then our sub came into the room and told us to take our seats. Her voice was sharp and mean. Her name is Ms. Bremner. She was a foul sub. No one liked her. I wish that Mr. Igo was going to be at school tomorrow but that will never happen, so I will have to deal with this permanent teacher. Tomorrow I will bring some flowers to the office to give to Mr. Igo’s family.


	15. December 17, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I brought some flowers to the school. I wasn’t the only one. About five other students brought flowers too. Classes weren’t fun at all. Ms. Bremner was there again, and she was as mean as ever. She told the class that she will be the teacher for the rest of the school year. In my head I screamed “NO!” She yelled at Jen today just because Jen couldn’t do the computer project. I stuck up for her, and Ms. Bremner hit me on the cheek. I went home with a big, red, five finger handprint. My mom thought I got into a fight, but I wouldn’t tell her that it was our new teacher. I was about to go to sleep, when I sat on the bed, and a rusty nail went into my leg. I screamed, and my mom rushed into my room. When she got there, she yelled and asked “What are you doing!?” We went to the hospital, as the normal doctors office wasn’t open, to get a shot. I also had to also get a splint (the nail went through my hamstring). When we finally go home I was about to fall asleep but I kept waking up. The dream I had a few days ago, the one about a woman saying sorry, been rushing back in full detail. I kept hearing her say sorry, and then she would get up and rush at me with a giant knife that she pulled from behind her back.


	16. December 18, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I didn’t sleep at all last night. Now I’m sure I have bags under my eyes. When I got up, I looked up and saw the same person that is in my dreams. She smiles wickedly, I rub my eyes to see if it is a dream (it wasn’t) and then she just disappears like she wasn’t ever there. I go downstairs and see her again, but this time she has the knife she tried to kill me with it was pointed at my mom and looking like she can’t wait to kill her. I scream and my mom turns around, and the woman disappears again before she can see. I go to school and everyone is worried about me because they said that I fell asleep a few times and would randomly scream or laugh a wicked laugh. I don’t remember ever falling asleep at all. I had to go to the principles office and he said that I was suspended for five days. So I had to leave school early and walk home (mom couldn’t pick me up). On the way home I saw the woman for the third time, at least the times I remember, and she was looking up into a house that looked familiar. When I got closer I found out why it looked so familiar. It was Harlies old house, but how did I get here? My house isn’t around here at all, and I hadn’t walked here. The woman walked up to me and whispered “I can’t wait to see what you do to your friends, soon.” I look up and see the familiar smile on her face again. She started to walk away, and then disappeared. I ran home after that and when I got home my mom looked at me and yelled “What did you do!?” I look at her questioning. She pushes me to the bathroom and I look into the mirror. My face had freshly spilled blood on it. I wash it off and see that it wasn’t even my own blood, it was someone else. I turn around to run out of the room, but my mom slapped me on the cheek. I got up and looked at her, but she just walked away, picking up the phone and calling the mental hospital. They came to pick me up about ten minutes after my mom called them. She didn’t even look sad as they took me way. They said that I could have my dairy but that was it. They strapped me down to a bed and I had to lay there for hours upon hours. They gave me shot and didn’t care if they hurt me. I didn’t even get any food that day. The only time I didn’t have to lay in the bed is an hour a day, and they get to decide when that is. I’m kind of scared to go to sleep because I keep having the same dream. It starts out the same like it did the first day I had it, with only the woman saying sorry, but now it’s turned into a really creepy, loud, almost screaming, voice. She then gets up and runs at me with the knife she has behind her back. I don’t know what to do! Should I tell someone?


	17. December 19, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today was one of the worst days of my life. Today I get an hour and a half to be free from my bed, but I can’t stop itching myself. My whole body is itchy. My skin fells like it is on fire. My skin is starting to turn red. I also got to eat today. The food was the worst I have ever had but I was so hungry that I ate it all. The doctors said that I will have to get drugs to put me to sleep. I don’t want to go to sleep. The dream keeps getting worse. Now I see a woman with long hair crying and saying sorry and all of a sudden she looks up at me and laughs a sinister laugh. Her face is covered with newly splattered blood and her eyes look demon possessed. I’m super scared to go to sleep now, so I will have to ether fight them or run away. I don’t have much strength, so I decided to run away. I can fit through the vent and they all go to the outside world. I have a minute to get into the vent, and make it look like I ran when the doctors come in. I will have to make it make sure I’m not caught on camera. Well, I need to get ready.


	18. December 23, 2011

Dear Diary,

I made it out of there. It took me a long time, but I finally made it. I am living in the woods by the riverbed. I’m hungry and I don’t have any clean water, but that is ok. I am out of that place. My skin (what I have left) is still really itchy. I’m covered in my own blood. Wait! I hearsomething. I might get something to eat, finally.

_My name is Rosa! I will kill the ones that need to die! I can’t wait to find them!_


	19. Police Report: December 24, 2011

My name is Mr. Dineen. I am a police officer on the case of the killings of five schoolgirls. Late last night (December 11, 2011) after the harvest festival, I found Harlie burned to death. We found her covered in her own blood and with third degree burns all over her body. It was hard to tell who it was, at first. December 23, 2011, the next body we found was a girl named Jennifer. We found her body next to the shine of the goddess of harvest. What we can tell is that Jennifer was killed in a different place, but was then dragged to the shrine. She was, respectively, stabbed with a six inch piece of glass. We can tell this because we found some shards of glass that long inside oh her body. We took blood samples of both the bodies and the pieces of glass, and found out that the blood on it was from both the killer and Jennifer. The killer was a girl named Sara. She went to the same school as Harlie and Jennifer. They where seen as friends. Next we found Lydia. She was disemboweled. It look us a week to find all of her. She was cut into fifteen pieces. We went to Sara’s house to find that the door was unlocked. We went inside and found that Sara had committed suicide in her room. We believe she cut herself open, and started to pull her internal organs out while she was still alive. From what we can tell, she did this right after she killed her friends. Next to her, was a note written in blood. “I will always be here, no matter what!” We found this dairy in the room with Sara. The handwriting matches Sara, but that last sentence on December 23, which was someone else’s hand writing. We haven’t found any clues to why Sara killed her friends and herself. We also never figured out who Rosa was. All we know is that Sara was not herself when it happened. All I know is the goddess of harvest had something to do with this.


	20. December 24, 2021

My name is Kali Albern. I found this old police report when I was cleaning the now deserted police office. What I found was the case of the killing of five girls who had been in my class. It said that the case was never solved. Mr. Dineen, the person in charge of the case, vanished into thin air the next day, and that is one reason they closed the case. The people of this town live their lives like nothing had happened. I think I now believe in the curse.


End file.
